


Unwind

by Gallus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Devotion, Dismemberment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallus/pseuds/Gallus
Summary: -undo or be undone after winding or being wound.-relax after a period of work or tension.
Relationships: Penguin & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Shachi & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales From the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808926) by [TsarinaTorment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment). 



> inspired by TsarinaTorment's headcanon that the heart's find Law's power to be comforting  
> The specific chapter that inspired this is chapter 24

It’s post-battle checkup time for the Heart Pirates. Penguin’s pretty sure that besides some scrapes and bruises the most serious injury on the crew is Uni’s twisted ankle, but the captain likes to be thorough.

Penguin’s sitting shoulder to shoulder with Shachi on one of the operating tables. They almost always come in together. When they don’t it’s because something has gone horribly wrong.

Law’s got out his old beat up Fancy Doctor’s Clipboard. Penguin’s pretty sure he doesn’t actually need to keep notes at this point, but Bepo got him that for his birthday when they were all young, and he’s used it ever since.

Law holds out his right hand, and there’s a little sphere of blue under it. With a flick of the wrist and a muttered, “Room.” the sphere expands to encompass the whole room. Penguin swears it tingles being in one of Law’s Rooms. Law says that’s not possible, but Shachi agrees with him, and that’s always been what mattered most.

Shachi slumps a little at his side. There’s something soothing about the cool blue light of a Room. Maybe it’s the knowing. Knowing that as long as you’re under the blue and Law still draws breath that he won’t let any harm come to you.

Shachi is closer so Law starts with him. Law takes a step forward, and taps Shachi on the shoulder, and Shachi is in pieces. Penguin can’t help but stifle a laugh at Shachi floating by. Shachi flips him off. 

“You’re next.” grumbles Law, and he taps Penguin.

It’s so strange being disassembled. Law grabs Shachi by the ribcage to pull that piece of him closer, and all Penguin can think about is how he can, but also can’t, feel his own toes. Penguin tries wiggling his left foot, and there’s not quite a delay between thought and action.

Penguin stifles another laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Law shots him a glance. “Having fun?” he asks, with the quirk of an eyebrow.

“Always, captain.” Penguin says with a smile.

Law writes something on his Fancy Doctor Clipboard, and then he reaches up to grab Penguin’s lungs, and he can’t breath.

Law twists the organ around in his hand, and Penguin can feel the whorls of his fingerprints with his lungs, and it’s so weird.

“How long were you in that smoke cloud for?” Law asks.

“I can’t say I know, captain.” Penguin manages, breathless.

Law hums, and sticks the clipboard under his armpit so he can use both hands. He pulls out a scalpel from his shirt pocket, and starts cutting.

And the thing is Penguin can feel it all in a faint sort of way, he just doesn’t care. He watches, eyes glued to Law’s careful fingers, as his captain vivisects him. Little puffs of trapped smoke leak out of his lungs. Law keeps making little cuts with seemingly no rhyme or reason. After what seems like an eternity Law is satisfied with his work, and he starts pinching the little cuts closed.

Penguin hisses through his teeth, and Law pauses in his work. “Is this hurting?” he asks, and Penguin can feel the concern in the way Law’s grip subtly shifts .

“No, captain.” Penguin sighs, “It’s like, peeling off a bandage.”

“That’s something that hurts.” Law points out, “I can’t imagine it feels much better on your lungs.”

“Don’t worry, captain, you’d know if he was in any pain.” assures Shachi, “The big baby.”

“Hey.” Penguin snaps, without much bite. “But seriously, captain, I feel fine.” he tells Law.

Law raises an eyebrow dubiously, but he goes back to work without protest. Penguin closes his eyes, and sighs. Law is mindful of the way his lungs slowly expand and contract in his hands. If Law wanted to he could tear Penguin’s lungs in half, and there would be nothing he could do about it.

Penguin thinks that there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for this man, for this weird, scrawny kid, for Law.

Law winds him back up, and puts everything back in its place. Law taps his shoulder back into place, and says, “Now try to stay out of smoke clouds from now on.”

Penguin smiles. “Not making any promises, captain.” he says.

Law rolls his eyes good-naturedly, and gets to work on putting Shachi back together.

By the time Penguin and Shachi leave the operating room they’re practically giddy. Law rolls his eyes again, and Penguin thinks that one day they’ll get stuck like that.

“Send in Uni, would you?” Law says, “I want to take a look at his ankle.

Penguin spins around to give Law a quick salute. “Whatever you say, captain.”


End file.
